Neos
Neos (ネオス), also known as Omni-King Neos (オムニキングネオ) is Zeno twin brother and one of the onmi-King like Grand Zeno as well. Neos wasn't a childish like his twin, but more higher understandable from his excellent knowledge under his training from Michael sister and Raziel as well. Neos was the first Omni-King was killed in the Chaos War, was killed by one Angel - Luficer himself. Neos wasn't that strong but his power were no match on Lucifer reckless pride behaviour on him. He was also the former 'Omni-King of the 8th Multiverse'. Neos was burying in safe planet, The planet of Lost Light, where all the Omni-King and Harmony including Angels and God of Destructions were lay down to rest to honour and to remember but Zeno however that he doesn't seem bother with his twin, when Omni-King give him a beat and slap knowing he's just child in stupid way. Neo was the first Omni-King got killed by Lucfier himself. Neos is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Neos is very close resemble to Zeno - The Omni-King and even has the same clothing as him. According to Vigil that he is one only who can spot the different including the others Omni-King as well. He is also much more taller and muscular than his brother Zeno. Neos is intelligent thinker and brainier unlike his brother who keep playing reckless things from brainless lacking, but both of them are strongest of the Omni-King, but strong enough against Da'at and his childern as well. Neos did create the law with the help of his mentors Michael sister and Raziel as well,who teach him about words and chroinle educational understandable in God Languages and tone. In fact Michael did teach him the understand of God's Laws that only work in his own Unverise. Neos understand the law and text so that he can use it in his own word in Mutlverse - Unverise 7 but his brother make other things thinking straight, but Neos is far clever than his brother. Until he met one Angel - Lucifer. Both of them are having a conversational words and ideal about understand of worlds and shape. Neos said to him that he will find the way to achieve the next level, but Lucifer said to him it take over million to grand over the next level, that only few of them are the only one instead he's using a Wise Mainpulation to trick Neos from his kind words, that Neos have no idea it was all the trick. Once the Chaos Wars begin. Neos becoming a master stragisest to stop Lucifer and his followers and puppets as well. Knowing his mind will achieve and win the war for good. Until he met Lucifer and yet both energe each other in trial showdown. Neos try to gain upper hand, but Lucifer got more upper than him, when he finish him off and yet kill him as well. That Neos was the first Omni-King was killed in the Great War, long before Da'at best son to die as well. Legacy: After his death. All Omni-King spoken about him, knowing his mind is geunis and cle thought. But Zeno did say that "My brother is died - but he is stupid." And yet Zeus give Zeno a slap for the rudeness. That all of them agree that Neo should be a better Omni-King instead of Zeno. Whis mention that Zeno got a twin. But it was just a myth that he have no memory of him, whatsoever. Powers and Abilities As a former Omni-King, Neos was the most powerful being of the 8th Multiverse and had power that is nearly comparable to Zeno who is the Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse. However, his power is no match against Lucifer. Shido stated that if Neos felt like it that, he could wipe out all 15 universes of the 8th multiverse in an instant. Neos is the single most important person in the 8th multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Neos's power as an Omni-King pales in comparison to that of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Neos may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. His power level is about 1,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities * Ultimate Invincibility: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Neos is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making Neos extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Neos can be defeated by Goku and even Lucifer. * '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Like all Omni-Kings, Neos has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku and even Lucifer. * Erasure Immunity: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Zeno cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. * '''Multiverse Destruction: Like all Omni-Kings, Neos can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. * Multiverse Manipulation: As the former Omni-King of the 8th Multiverse, Neos can manipulate the entire 8th multiverse and everything within. * Multiverse Recreation: '''As the former Omni-King of the 8th Multiverse, Neos can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to his wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. * '''Nigh-'Omnipotence:' As the former Omni-King of the 8th Multiverse, Neos wields almost supreme power in every aspect but does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his own power and prevents him from achieving true omnipotence. Neos can achieve and do almost absolutely anything without any limit or condition as he is one of the most powerful Gods. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Neos can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Neos is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Neos's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Neos's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Erase - Neos is capable of completely obliterating anything and everything from existence, even immortal beings. Neos holds his hands outwards and charges a blue ball of light in each. * Rewrite - Neos uses this technique to recreate everything and anything in the 8th multiverse. Transformations Ultra Instinct Neos achieved this form, after Da'at taught it to him. In this state, Neos's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. . His power level in this form is about 7,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Neos achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Neos became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Neos gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 37,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Neos and Zeno - Neos shared a very close relationship with his younger brother Zeno. Neos share a very strong friendship with Zeno and care about him so much. Zeno show a great amount of admiration and respect towards Neos and was very loyal to him. When Neos died at the hands of Lucifer, Zeno was deeply saddened at his death and never forgot about him. Category:Omni-King Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods